


At the last moment, you gave them mercy.

by MaskedMeme (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: SAD AS FUCKK, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was black. chara stood before  frisk, eyes black and grinning. Her devilish deeds had been enough to consider suicide and probably more, you had tried multiple times to gain control but always failed, mostly because of chara's evil ways.

chara was know fighting sans, knife in hand that covered the remains of past monsters. She was grinning and ready to strike at any time. You knew what would happen, it happened many times before and by now you were just wishing it would be over.

_"dont be so sad frisk, these monsters deserve it anyways. After that we will take on the world, and get back what's ours!"_

you kept sobbing, chara kept staring at you with her black and empty eyes, looking amused. Her seemingly endless grin faltered and started getting annoyed, she was really pissed off now.

_"you know what? Fine, spare sans. I'm getting bored anyway"_

your sobbing and endless crying stopped and you looked up at chara, her black eyes were clearly angry. She lifted you up angrily and shoved you over to the mercy and fight button. 

_"Go on, click mercy."_

you clicked the mercy button, you were finally in control. You couldn't hear sans talking over your sobs, you could tell he was lying about the hug. His evil grin was still there.

"I'm sorry sans.." You choked out, still sobbing, making the clear  tears mix with red blood on your sweater.

sans looked confused, and you could tell. His usual shit-eating grin had dissipated into a frown.

 

you knew what you had to do.

 

you took the knife out of your inventory and pointed it towards you, the dusty tip reaching your sweater. Sans was scared now, from his many experiences with different timelines he had never seen this before. He tried reaching a hand out to you.

"f-frisk?" He spoke in a hush tone, his blue aura dissapearing.

"I'm so sorry.."

you thrusted the knife through your chest, the pain immediately taking over, your breaths became rapid and your vision was blurry. Over the static you could hear running, and a distressed voice. 

"Kid!" 

"What-doing?!"

 

tears were falling king on your face, they weren't yours. Your let out a small and weak smile.

the world went black.

 


	2. Reset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hand hovered over the reset button
> 
> *click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the 1st chap was too sad so I decided to give you a happy ending.
> 
> Enjoy!

You woke up in the familiar patch of golden flowers and squinted at the sunlight peeking through the cavern. You had reset, sans was probably pissed at you now, you knew.

you didn't bother to chat with flowey , after many resets he was just annoyed by now. You passed by him and waited for toriel to come, picking at the grass in the cave while you waited.

his dialogue was cut short by toriel and her flame ball. you took her hand slowly, dreading every second up to her grande finale. 

Puzzles

_same as always_

Pie

_Why do you even care_

Battle

_just kill her_

you yelled in your head for chara to shut up, you had enough to deal with already. You were depressed as hell, and just wanted to be done with life by now.

when you stepped through the ruins door you were engulfed the chilly weather, expecting the same witty dialogue from sans 

_Bla Bla Bla_

you were internally monolouging when you were cut short by a bone-crushing hug. You heard sobs and pulled away quickly.

 

sans.

 

neon blue tears were falling down his skull at a never ending pace and his usual grin was replaced by a frown.

"f-frisk.. I'm s-so sorry"

he hugged you again, even more right than the last. He truly cared about you, why were you pushing away? You hugged back.

"I'm sorry too, sans.."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I'm sorry.


End file.
